Starry, Starry Skies
by Blushing Aniki
Summary: Motivated by the night sky, Shin'ichirou decides to spend time with his lover tonight. However, his thoughts start to kill him inside. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES


Soooo... I've just finished this new show called True Tears. Amazing stuffs. It was much more down to earth and realistic than most of the anime that comes out nowadays. Who the hell wants to watch an anime filled with moeblobs if you can watch an anime with a great story? I would! Gahaha.

I really do apologize for not updating. I'm not going to blame my education on this. It's more like my laziness gets the better of me. Also, my feelings and things always go and change. It's not like I do it on purpose or anything. It happens because it happens. It's also why I don't update my stories. Either because I don't feel like it or because I want to write an entirely, new story based on a recent anime I've watched.

Thus, here's a brand new story from me to you guys. Also, if anyone, who is one of my "fans," is reading this, then I must tell you... I might be changing my name into something else. Who knows what. But it's highly possible that I will change my pen name.

Anyway, here is the new story! I apologize if there's any grammatical errors or anything.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TRUE TEARS NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starry, Starry Skies<strong>

I didn't realize it, but the skies are beautiful tonight. Without a doubt, tonight is the perfect night to have some romance spark in the air.

I got up from my bed and decided to make an unannounced visit somewhere. As I tied my shoes and opened the door, my dad appeared in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere," I responded as I tried to hint at him.

"I see," he nodded, "Do you need any protection?"

"Gaah!"

I was taken aback by his statement.

"N-No!" I stuttered, "I-It's not like that!"

I quickly got out of the house and slammed the door. D-Dammit Dad! Stop with the jokes! I can just imagine him now. Laughing and smirking inside. My stoic father will get his just desserts one day! I'll count on it.

After I made a considerable amount of ground away from the house, I stopped running. Leisurely, I put my hands behind my head and admired the night sky. The stars are out. I couldn't make out the constellations, but I couldn't care less. I wonder if she's looking at the sky too…

I finally reached her apartment. I always get nervous when I'm here, especially if I'm here at this time of the day. With a cough to clear my throat, I slapped myself and knocked on the door. Hopefully, she's not sleeping.

It's been awhile since we started dating. Over a year… I believe. I've gotten over my indecisiveness and started to become a better man… For her and for the people around me. It's been hard, especially since my insecurities get the best of me.

My insecurities are not about my physique or anything. It's more like… They are about my mentality among other things.

_Am I making her happy?_

_Is she cheating on me?_

_Am I finally the man I want her to see me as? _

_Am I hurting the people around me because of my foolishness?_

Its questions like those that make me feel inferior, scared, weak, etc. Because of my insecurities, it feels like I made this gap between me and the others, especially her. I created this wall that no one could penetrate because I don't want the others to see me as an inferior being.

I have realized that months ago, but I don't do anything to fix it. I _don't _want to fix it because it makes me feel safe.

She must be sleeping right now. I should have called before I got here. Oh! I got it! I'll call her right now.

...

...

...

She's not answering. Maybe she is sleeping.

I decided to leave the premises. Why am I so stupid? Of course she's sleeping at this time! She has to be. Or… No. She couldn't be.

W-Wait. No. She couldn't be. She couldn't be cheating on me. But what happens if she is?

"_I l-love it!" she screams as she moves in unison with her partner._

"_You should," he responds tiredly, "I took your virginity, eh?"_

_The clothes were thrown carelessly onto the floor. The bed sheets were doused with sweat and were off to the corner of the bed. The bed itself squeaked as a man ravaged a woman's glistening vagina. The two were unclothed and covered with sweat. Their lower extremities were wet with their juices and their sexual organs created a squelching sound no human could ever make._

"_I-I f-feel it coming," she moans._

"_What's coming, baby?"_

"_S-Something warm. Could it be your love?"_

"_Hehe. Maybe it is? May I?"_

"_Yes! Do it! Do it to me!" _

"_But how about your bitch of a boyfriend?" _

"_What about him?" _

"_Won't he know you cheated on him if he ever tried to have sex with you?"_

"_Then I'll say I ripped my hymen on accident. Ahhhnnn!" _

"_Y-You dirty girl. Haha. Y-You should just be mine. Fuck, baby. It's coming!"_

"_Hurry! Ahhhnn. Annnnh. AHHHHHHHNNN!"_

NO. That couldn't be. God no. I need to get out of here. What am I doing here? She's sleeping! Yeah… She's sleeping! There's no need for me to stand here at the entrance of the apartment complex.

I ran off. The weight of the pain within my chest was getting unbearable. There's no way she's cheating on me.

"_Baby… Just leave him."_

_The two were finally lying on the bed together. The sheets were still off. The two of them held each other; their legs were intertwined and the sex organs were still connected. _

"_But I don't want him to try to come after me."_

"_Then, I'll beat his ass and threaten him to never stay near you."_

"_That's so meeeaaaaan."_

_She lightly punched his arm._

"_Haha. But I would."_

"_Darling…"_

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! Why am I imagining this?

Honestly, I am terrified of being cheated on. Just thinking about it makes my heart waver. It makes my legs shake. It makes my strength go away. It makes me feel like I can't protect the person I truly love. It makes my whole spirit crumble.

Oh god. My heart feels like it wants to be torn out of my body. Maybe it was better for me not to visit her. I can still hear her voice saying, "I love you," to another man. I need to calm down.

Being cheated on can make anyone lifeless though. It makes others angry. It makes others cry. It makes other live on creating pain for others.

I need to stop thinking about this! This isn't helping. I should go to the shores.

The beach helps me think. It makes me calm. For some reason, there's always this undertone of loneliness creeping into my chest whenever I'm there by myself.

The chilly winds blew and I stood on the beach lifeless. I couldn't shiver and I couldn't think about anything except being cheated on. I'm overthinking about this. I need to stop.

But I can't! I sat on the beach without thinking about the possibility of having sand all over the back of my pants.

Huh? What's this? A call?

Oh. It's her…

I don't want to talk to you. I'm sorry.

I lied on the beach, still not caring about the sand getting all over myself.

Tonight is a beautiful night. Without a doubt, tonight is the perfect night to have some romance spark in the air.

Leisurely, I put my hands behind my head and admired the night sky. The stars are out. I couldn't make out the constellations, but I couldn't care less. I wonder if she's looking at the sky too…

"Hiromi… The starry, starry skies are as beautiful as you."

END.

* * *

><p>Ooooooh. Sad ending. Oooohhh.<p>

Well, that's that. I might make a sequel, but don't count on it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.

And...

LATER!


End file.
